Bolson Construction
}} Bolson Construction is a construction company owned and operated by the eccentric carpenter Bolson who builds new model homes in Hateno Village. The company has an unusual practice of only hiring employees with "-son" in their names. On the Sign for Link's House, the fine print reads "Presented By Sakurda Builders" (Sakurda is a misspelling of Bolson's japanese name Sakurada) in Hylian. This text is retained in the english localization so its name still translates and misspelled as Sakurda Builders. Background & History Link first encounters Bolson and his company when he visits Hateno Village, where he finds them working to demolish an old house near where they have built several newer model homes. Link speaks to Bolson who reveals they have been commissioned to demolish the house who's original owner had left to fight during the Great Calamity and never returned. One hundred years later after much debate, the townspeople decided to have the house demolished. If Link asks for a job, he is refused due to the lack of "-son" in his name, thus revealing to Link the company's odd hiring practice. Taking interest in the old house, Link asks to purchase it from Bolson, who agrees for the price of 3,000 Rupees and 30 bundle of Wood. After purchasing the house, Link can commission Bolson Construction to add amenities such as a Bed, a Door, a Sign, weapon mounts, bow mounts, shield mounts, a garden, and a tree. Once Link has purchased all of these, Bolson will throw in several pieces of furniture for free out of gratitude for Link's business. Thanks to their work Link's House serves as Link's new home where he can rest for free and store weapons, bows, and shields before continuing on his journey to regain his memories and save both Hyrule and Zelda from Calamity Ganon. It is implied that the original owner Bolson mentions might have been Link himself which would explain why the villagers would wait so long to decide to demolish the house as Link is known to have been Royal Knight Captain of Princess Zelda's personal guard detail and the Hylian Champion who is believed by the villagers and most people of Hyrule to have died heroically defending Fort Hateno and remembered as great hero by the people in the East Necluda region. It would also explain Link's interest in the house, as despite his amnesia he may be instinctually drawn to save it similar to how he feels compelled to follow Zelda's telepathic instructions and his feelings of familiarity with the Sheikah Slate despite having no recollection of seeing it before when he finds it. Presumably Purah aware of Link's previous ownership used her influence as director of the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab to preserve the house though presumably her regression to a six year old prevented her from attending the meeting that lead to the decision to demolish it. After purchasing the house, Bolson's senior employee Hudson leaves to begin work on Tarrey Town a new settlement that Bolson Construction has founded on an island plateau overlooking Lake Akkala. Link can visit Hudson who requests Link help him build up the town by providing Hudson with wood and recruiting people for the new settlement. With Link's help Hudson is able to build the new settlement which serves as a symbol of Hyrule's eventually restoration by the return of Link who seeks to defeat Ganon and save Princess Zelda to restore the Kingdom of Hyrule. Presumably, Bolson Construction would go on to play a key role in the rebuilding of Hyrule following Ganon's defeat and Princess Zelda's ascension to the throne given its role in founding Tarrey Town and association with Link whom would likely recognize their skill in constructing settlements. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild characters Category:Groups